The present invention relates to an article display stand, and particularly to an article display stand which has an upright support and an article supporting element mounted on the support.
Article display stands have been proposed in the art for the display of substantially flat consumer goods, such as notebooks, paperbacks, truncated packages, and other packages or goods. Each of such article display stand has a tubular upright support having recesses which are spaced from one another the direction of elongation of the support, that is, in a vertical direction, for a distance corresponding to the height of the goods to be displayed. Article supporting plates are inserted in the thus-formed recesses and therefore are also spaced from one another by the above distance. For a display of the goods or packages, which have different heights, the article supporting plates are provided with supporting walls of different constructions and lengths. The known article display stands have certain disadvantages. Such a display stand has a limitation with respect to a display of the articles of different heights. It is rather expensive. And, finally, to permit articles of different heights to be displayed, different supports and article supporting plates must be produced, which makes this display stand even more expensive.
Further, in the known article display stands inner walls of the article supporting plates are located at a distance from central openings through which the supports extend. Additional walls are located substantially normal to the first-mentioned walls. In this construction the walls form only a limited number of compartments therebetween. An essential part of an upper surface of the article supporting plate is not used. It is very difficult in this case to make the compartments of identical dimensions. A production of the thus-formed compartments of different dimensions and shapes is quite expensive.
Finally, the upright walls of the article supporting elements of the known article display stands are flat. Such walls do not assure a reliable support and holding of such articles which stand vertically in the respective compartments of the display stand. The article such as newpapers, magazines, books and the like, tend to drop from the flat walls under the action of their own weight or of a movement by the buyers. For the above reasons, in the known article display stands either the walls of the article supporting plate must be dimensioned as to hold the articles of the greatest possible anticipated height, or a plurality of article supporting plates must be provided and mounted on the support at the respective distance from one another. Such display stands require essential material expenditures, are difficult to mount, and do not assure a reliable holding and display of the articles, especially of thin articles.